WinxClub what if Bloom had a another sister besides Daphne named Megan
by HTTYDHiccupAstridMe
Summary: This is a story of two sisters as the find out who they are and their destinies as Fairies! The two sisters, Bloom and Megan, are about to embark on a journey that will change their life forever! Where are their real parents? What happens when a dark force is set on trying to destroy the sisters? Friendships are tested and lives are at stake. Will their new friends be able to help?
1. Perfect Day

I don't own the Winx Club characters or the episodes/movies. Just my imagination. It will be switching around to different POV's.  
A sort of "what-if." What-If Bloom had a sister besides Daphne with her on Earth and both Bloom and her sister share the Dragon Fire.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a perfect ay in Gardenia. "Megan! Bloom! Hurry up and come down for breakfast! You both have deliveries I need you to make for my flower shop!" Was heard from the very house that our story will begin at.

* * *

Bloom's POV

"Megan! Bloom! Hurry up and come down for breakfast! You both have deliveries I need you to make for my flower shop!" Called my mom. I looked at my clock. It said 7:00. I looked over to my sister, Megan. She was STILL ASLEEP! I can't believe she actually was still asleep! She was usually up way before me! Oh well, that just means that I can wake her up the same way she wakes me up. I quietly tipped toed I got downstairs, I saw my mom already holding a bucket of water. "I'd figured you'd need this." She stated. I took the bucket from my mother, thanked her, and tipped toed back upstairs. I decided that I'd ask her how she new later. But right now, I had something very important to do. I went beside her bed, and then threw the bucket of water on Megan.

* * *

Megan's POV

"This is the most amazing dream!" I thought to myself. I was in a forest in my hometown, Gardenia, when all of a sudden, a really handsome prince on a horse came up to me and offered me a hand so he could help me get up so we could go horseback riding together. I reached for his hand when all of a sudden I was in my bed, soaking wet, with my sister Bloom, who was older by 2 months older then me and was 2 inches taller then me, by my bedside laughing! "You asked for it!" I told her. I chased her all over our bedroom. "Girls! What are you two doing up there! It sounds like there's a hoard of elephants up there!" Our mother yelled up to is. "Sorry!" We both yelled back down to her. We both started getting dressed. "Hey sis? Could you brush my hair out for me?" I asked my sister. "Sure." She replied. I always loved it when she brushed my hair. She was always so gentle and kind. "And done!" She stated once she was done. "Thanks! Race ya done stairs!" And I raced out the door.

* * *

Bloom's POV

I watched as my sister ran out if our bedroom door. "Hey! No fair! You had a head start!" I yelled at her. When I got downstairs, I noticed that Megan had her feet on my chair looking like she had been there for hours. "What took you so long?" She asked in a bored voice. "Feet off my chair." I told her bluntly. We finished eating really fast because we were behind on our deliveries. We finished around lunchtime. We went to the store and we both bought an apple for us to ear at the park. We got to the park and Kiko jumped out of the basket that was on Bloom's bike. "Kiko!" I exclaimed. I held him in my lap. He jumped out of my lap and started to hop away from us.  
Megan's POV  
We watched as Kiko hoped away from us. "Should we follow him?" I asked my sis. "I think we should." Was her answer. We got up and started to follow him. He led us through the trees and to a clearing that was surrounded by trees. We looked into the clearing and saw a fairy fighting a troll!

* * *

Well, I hope that was an okay chapter. Sorry that it's short. I just became a member and I'm trying to get the hang of things. Sorry about the cliff hanger. I will be updating every Sunday. Or if I have time during the week.

Please R&R!


	2. Going to Alfea

A new chapter! As always, I don't own the characters, only Megan cause she was my idea. Now here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

Megan's POV

Me and Bloom were amazed! "I thought trolls and fairies didn't exist!" I whispered. "Apparently they do. Or else we wouldn't be seeing what we are right now!" She replied back to me, also whispering. "We have to help that fairy!" I said. While we were talking, we had failed to notice that the troll had come up behind me. "Sis! Watch out!" Bloom yelled at me. I turned around. As soon as the troll raised his arm to hit me, I raised my arm to protect my self (although that wouldn't have done much to protect me considering that the troll was at least 3x my size). "Ow!" I heard. I looked up and saw Bloom hugging me and we both had our arms up. But that wasn't the amazing thing. No. The amazing thing was that there was a protective shield around us and it wasn't from the fairy, it was from us!

* * *

Bloom's POV

As soon as I heard my sister gasp, I looked up and I gasped to. There was a shield around us and it was made by us. Ju looked at Megan. She seemed to have realized that to. We stared at each other in shock. The troll then left. The fairy came over to us. "Thank you so much! It looked like you two are both fairies! By the way, I'm Stella." Said the fairy, who we know knew was named Stella. "You guys should totally come to Alfea! It's a school for fairies all across the magic dimension!" She continued. She stopped talking after that and had a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

Stella's POV

"You know," I continued, "I don't know your names yet. What are you names?" I asked them. They look like they could be sisters. I thought. "I'm Bloom." Said the taller one. I looked at her and noticed she had flaming red hair, blue eyes, and looked like the older of the two because the shorter one was somewhat hiding behind Bloom. "And this is my sister Megan." The shorter one, Megan, waved at me. She looked like she started to fell a little more comfortable around me because she wasn't hiding behind Bloom anymore. "We're..." Bloom started. "We're sisters!" Said Megan. "Would you like something to eat? You must be very hungry 'cause the Magic Dimension sounds like it's very far away! So would you like to come? Please?!" She finished looking up at me with pleading eyes.

* * *

Bloom's POV

I watched as my sister tried to pull the 'puppy dog face,' as our parents had called it, on Stella. She looked over at me. Her eyes were asking what she should do. "Say yes." I mouthed to her. She nodded her head in response. "I guess it's ok." Stella stated. Megan squealed excitedly. It sounded like she was five years old again! My sis started to drag Stella over to her bike. She put the kickstand up but didn't get on her bike. I guess she decided to walk home. I followed her and Stella followed us to our house. "What don't you ride your bike the rest of the way home? We'll be there shortly." I told Megan once we got on out street. "Ok." She replied. When we got back, me and Megan started to pack for Alfea. Our parents approved. We left for Alfea. When we got there, someone asked me and Megan if we were on the the list. We said no. "Mrs. Faragonda? These two said that they aren't in the list." Said the lady. "Well..." Started Mrs. Faragonda, but before she could finish, Stella explained why. "Ok. Thank you for informing me Mrs. Stella. You may let them in Griselda. Bit first, what are your names dears?"

* * *

Megan's POV

"Well," I started, "my names Megan. And that," pointing to Bloom, "is my sister Bloom." "You girls can be in the same dorm room as Flora, Musa, Tecna, Princess Aisha, and of course Princess Stella since you three get along so well. Stella can show you they way. I'll see you girls later." Said Ms. Faragonda as she bid us good bye. Me and Bloom followed Stella to our dorm room. When we got there, there were four girls talking. "Hey stella, who's that with you?" Asked they girl with blue hair. "These are my friends. Bloom is the taller one and Megan is the shorter one." Replied Stella. "Hey! I'm only shorter by 1-2 inches!" I told Stella. "But your still shorter!" Replied Bloom. "Now your asking for it!" And I kept on top of her. She fell to the ground. I started to tickle her. "Stop! Hahaha! That tickles! Hahaha!" I finally stopped. "Anyway, the girl with blue hair is Musa. The girl with brown hair is Princess Aisha. The girl with purple hair is Tecna. And the girl with lighter brown hair then Princess Aisha is Flora." Stella finished. "It's nice to meet you all!"

* * *

I am soooooo sorry that I don't update Sunday! I had a party that I went to and I got back really late. I might post another chapter today since school was canceled.  
Please R&R!


End file.
